Red Carnation
by Nykh
Summary: What happens when Misaki and Usui spend Christmas together XD. Fluff. OOC. Misaki/Usui.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new story! Sorry it took so long to come out!**

**I just had to write a Christmas story so I could sleep at night again. XD**

**Please Enjoy and Please Review (Feel free to Criticize if my grammar or writing is terrible!)**

**MisakiXUsui**

* * *

"I'm so tired" Misaki said to herself as she was sitting down on her break.

"Surprised at the topic for cosplaying?" said an annoying voice she wasn't in the mood for.

"I don't feel like talking Usui". With that Usui smirked to himself and went back to work.

Satsuki had suddenly popped the idea for a Vocaloid Cosplay day and she had spent the night listening and observing their songs and personalities. Misaki was dressed in a Meiko Cosplay and Usui had been forced to dress as Kaito to stop Satsuki's begging. Misaki thought the costume was a little revealing but she didn't really care all that much until Usui pointed it out when she had started her break. It was obviously to tease her. It was nearing the end of her break so she looked out to everyone that was in the café. Honoka was dressed as Rin of the Kagamine twins, Satsuki was dressed as Gumi, Erika was dressed as Luka and Subaru was dressed as Miku. They all looked like they were having fun. She smiled to herself and stepped back out to work. When the café had closed they all sat down around a table. Usui was finishing in the kitchen as they all talked.

"Did you know that Meiko and Kaito are meant to be matched together!? Satsuki said dreamily as she started fantasizing about Misaki and Usui. Misaki blushed while Usui just smirked while everyone else tried to stop Moe flowers filling the room. Misaki had known that very well since she had done research.

"I'm going to get changed and head home for the night" Misaki said nervously as she got up. She started walking to the changing rooms. When she had finished dressing she, not surprisingly, found Usui leaning near the doorway outside.

"Ready to go?" He asked with smirk on his face

"Yeah, I guess" Misaki said with a sigh as she started walking.

Misaki and Usui had been dating for a while and he walked her home most days but she was really out of it because the Student Council had started getting a lot of work piled up lately. It was nearing Christmas so she had to finish up before the holidays.

"It's nearly Christmas huh, Ayuzawa?" Usui said with a smirk as always, he was reading her mind again as always.

"Yeah" she replied

"Is there anything you want Prez?"

"Don't you dare buy me anything Usui, I don't need anything"

"I might get you something expensive" he said, ignoring what she said.

Misaki sighed, giving up the argument as she knew from the first moment she met him, that he was more stubborn then her. Although she was agitated and tired, the thought of Christmas bought her spirit up.

"Fine then, what would you like for Christmas?" She asked with a sigh

"Ayuzawa to feed me in a maid unifor…" Misaki had punched him in the face before he could finish.

"What do you want for Christmas?" she asked again like nothing had happened.

"A day with Ayuzawa" he replied with a smirk as always expecting another explosion but she was silent.

She had gotten in nice mood with the thought of Christmas and answered without thinking.

"Fine" she replied quietly. _Why couldn't she spend a day with her boyfriend? She loved him, although she didn't like to admit it._

Usui, with wide eyes, just stared at her for a moment in surprise from the complete character change. They walked home and as Misaki was about to turn and say goodbye when Usui started kissing her. She was surprised at first but then closed her eyes. When she was about to kiss back, he stopped and smirked.

"I'll see you later Misa-chan" he said, teasing her.

She fumed and tried to punch him but she missed and round house kicked him instead. He stumbled back as she stomped to her house and went inside. He smiled and muttered something to himself.

"Sly as always" he said chuckling.

* * *

**How was it?! It might be a bit boring at the start but it will get better!**

**Please Review and PLEASE CRITICIZE (If needed)!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll be looking forward to your responses!**

**MisakiXUsui**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! It is still a bit boring but you have to wait for the date XD**

**I hope you enjoy and Please Review!**

**MisakiXUsui**

* * *

While Misaki was finishing off her homework for the night her phone made a beep showing she had a text message. When she opened her phone she found that it was from Usui. She thought it would be his usual perverted text message but the subject was Christmas so she opened it. The text message read "I'll meet you at my apartment on Christmas Eve" She wondered to herself of why she had agreed to his request but she sent back a text saying "okay" and finished off her homework and went to take a bath. She felt kind of happy about setting a date with him, especially for Christmas.

When she came back her phone was flashing to show she had gotten another text. Usui had sent another message that read "by the way, come in your Maid uniform". She slammed her phone shut and angrily went to bed.

* * *

She woke up the next morning at 5am and sighed angrily at herself for getting up so early. She decided to get ready for school and do some studying. While she got ready she remembered what she had planned for Christmas and thought that she should get him a present. When she went downstairs her mum and sister were serving breakfast. She sat down and talked with them about how she had a date with Usui on Christmas Eve. They were surprised at her but Minako was happy. Misaki started eating and continued talking after swallowing a bite of food.

"I want to get him something but I'm not sure what to get." She said before she started eating again.

"Well, your friends know that you're dating him right?" Minako said

"Yeah" she said after she had swallowed her food.

"Ask to go with them on a shopping trip to get a present, knowing Hanazono I'm sure she'll be thrilled"

"Yeah, she's been begging me to go shopping for a while"

"That's settled then" Minako said happily

Misaki finished eating and went to school. After classes had finished she met her friends up for lunch. She told Sakura and Shizuko what she had planned and if they would go shopping with her.

"KYAAAAA! You're going out with Usui for Christmas! You're so lucky! She shouted in a fan girl kind of way. Even though she liked Kuuga, she still thought Usui was handsome and was a little jealous of Misaki.

"Sakura quiet down" Shizuko told Sakura.

"Sorry, I got excited" Sakura said in a quiet voice. Luckily no one was around.

"Of course I'll go shopping with you Sakura set nudging her, we'll go after school!"

"I can come too" Shizuko said

"Thanks guys" Misaki said happily with a sigh of relief.

After school they went to go and shop for Usui's present. Misaki had trouble finding him a present but finally found one and realised she was having a lot of fun so she shopped with her friends a little more. She blushed when she realised the present that she had just bought but she smiled at the same time.

When they had finished, she said goodbye and headed to work. When she got there Usui was in the kitchen again with Satsuki begging him to take a part time job again. He just refused in his normal voice with a smile and kept cooking. When she went to get changed she found Aoi walking in.

"Why are you hear Aoi?"

"I'm making costumes for your event on Christmas eve" he said nonchalantly

She remembered the Christmas event and reminded herself to tell Satsuki about her date so she could switch her shift to morning and leave earlier. She took the chance when she was on her break. She asked to talk to her while Usui had left to change his shirt.

"I have a date with Usui on Christmas Eve and I was wandering if I could change my shift time." Misaki said as Satsuki stared at her and suddenly burst with Moe Flowers, filling the room.

"Of Course! You need to spend more time with your boyfriend after all! She said in the same tone Sakura had used earlier. Misaki blushed when she said boyfriend but kept her cool and told her the time she wanted to start and finish.

When she had finished Aoi came up to her dressed as a girl like usual. He started measuring her waist and surprised her.

"W-what are you doing Aoi!?

"Taking your measurements" he said as she calmed down.

"I thought you already had my measurements" she said as she tilted her head in wonder.  
"You're growing again" he said naturally and kept measuring.

When he was finished, her break had ended and she went back to work.

Aoi smirked to himself

"An extra outfit to make" he said to himself in an interested tone.

* * *

**How was it?! It will get better and overall, there will be about 9 chapters so hold on! XD**

**Please Review and PLEASE CRITICIZE If needed!**

**MisakiXUsui **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next Chapter! It's the day of the date and she's getting ready for one hell of a time.**

**There isn't any Usui and Misaki moments in here unfortunately but the next chapter will be the start of their date. It's a short chapter so expect the next one sooner than usual. ****Enjoy!**

**MisakiXUsui**

* * *

The day came faster than expected and she got ready for work. She went to her closet to find something to set out for her date after and spent too much time fussing. She gave up and went to her job. When she went in Aoi was there, handing out outfits he had made. They were all different style's suited for each person. He had either Santa clause or elf outfits. Misaki got a Santa Claus one that had thin straps and came with a cute Santa hat. The dress was short, stopping at about three inches above her knees. She didn't care about the length and started working. She was handed many gifts from the customers including the idiot trio. She put them aside and kept working. When she was finished her shift, she was slightly nervous, thinking of the date she had after. She said she was going to change and head out. When she had finished changing, she found Aoi waiting near the door.

"I heard your going on a date" he said casually

"H-how did you know?! She asked slightly annoyed

"I eavesdropped on your conversation with Satsuki when I came looking for you to measure."

She sighed, "so what about it?" she asked, giving up.

"What are you wearing for your date" he asked looking at her from head to toe.

"The usual, why?"

He sighed and threw a red dress at her. It was strapless and short like the Santa one but it was absolutely stunning with lace and perfect details. She looked up at him.

"Did you make this Aoi?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's…really beautiful" she said while looking at it in a daze.

He blushed and walked off. He stopped, looked back and told her something before he started walking again.

"I'm glad you have_ some_ taste in clothing"

She put the dress carefully in her bag which was full of gifts and headed home.

When she got home she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready. She had an hour and wanted to look nice for her boyfriend although she hated to admit it. When she got out of the shower, she put the dress on that she matched with black stiletto heels that she had borrowed from her mother. She walked out just as Suzuna was walking past her room. Suzuna looked at her and pulled her into the bathroom with an emotionless face. About 30 minutes later, Misaki came out with her hair in a side, wavy ponytail and a natural face of makeup. She looked at the time and went back to her room after thanking Suzuna. She put Usui's present, her phone and her camera into a bag Suzuna had given to her. It was a black clutch purse and was really beautiful. She then put on a Black, long coat that looked amazing with the dress. When she was about to head out, her mum saw her and smiled widely.

"You look gorgeous Misaki, I'm slightly jealous of that Takumi."

Misaki smiled with a light blush and left.

* * *

**How was it!? Please leave Reviews and the next chapter will start their date!**

**What does Usui have in store for Misaki? You'll find out soon! XD**

**MisakiXUsui**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Misaki and Usui's date finally start! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**MisakiXUsui**

* * *

When she got to his apartment she felt extremely nervous. She knocked on his door after a while and he opened it to be surprised by his girlfriend in an extremely beautiful state. He suddenly felt an urge to kiss her but he held it and invited her in. He was wearing his normal clothing that he looked so handsome in. Although she had high heels on, Usui still looked much taller in comparison. She smelled food and asked what he was cooking. He smirked at her and said in a teasing tone.

"That's a secret"

She blushed slightly and sighed, moving towards the couch and sat down. She looked at the window as Usui went back into the kitchen. It was already dark although it was so early. It was because of the weather. After a few minutes, Usui came back out. He leaned down to where she was and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready to go misa-chan?"

She flicked his head with her finger and put her hand out for him to help her off the couch. He helped her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"W-what was that for!?" she asked surprised at his sudden action.

"I forgot to say hello and tell you how cute you are" he said in a teasing tone.

She huffed and finally asked him where they were going to go.

"That's also a surprise" He said which made her annoyed but at the same time happy that her boyfriend had planned something for her to enjoy. She absolutely loved Christmas.

They went for the door to go out when Usui pulled out a fuzzy Santa hat and placed it on her head.

"W-what the hell Usui?!"

"I didn't get to see Misa-chan in her costume today so you have to wear that the entire date to make up for it" He said with a smug face.

"F-fine!" she said angrily and pulled him out the door by the wrist.

When they were outside she let go of his wrist and she held his hand instead. He was shocked for a second but then eased his eyes and smiled. He could tell she wanted to enjoy this date just as much as he did. He now knew she loved Christmas so he had gotten many ideas for a date. He led her away from the streets and into a forest. It was dark so she was curious of why they were there.

"Usui...Why are we here?"

He smiled at her and pulled a remote out of his pocket that had a single red button. He gave it to her.

"See for yourself" he said while smiling.

She looked at the button carefully like she thought it was trapped but eventually pressed it. When she pressed the button, the forest around her lit up with lots of colours. The trees had been strung with heaps of Christmas lights. Usui wasn't hanging around at Maid latte for a reason…

"U-Usui! I-It's beautiful.

She just stood there staring at the lights, spinning, looking all around her. She was so happy with her boyfriend. She was just so amazed. She turned to Usui to see him smiling. She walked close to him and put her hands on his chest, gently grabbing his shirt in her hands and slowly leaned up to kiss him. He was surprised with wide eyes but closed his eyes and savoured her sweet kiss. She kissed him deeper and he did the same. When she needed air, she reluctantly pulled away and gasped for air. He smiled, still needing more of the sweet taste. When she had her breath again he kissed her and deepened it. He breathed in her scent. Apples. They kept kissing until she was out of breath again and held hands. While walking through the forest she looked around happily. After a while, he was about to suggest that they walked back but was interrupted by a growling stomach. It was Misaki's. Her face flushed with red and he chuckled.

"Let's go back and eat Ayuzawa."

* * *

**So how was it?! The next chapter will be out soon!**

**Please Review! **

**MisakiXUsui**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Misaki and Usui's date continue!**

**I think the date is the best part of the story so have fun reading!**

**MisakiXUsui**

* * *

They walked out of the forest and toward Usui's Apartment. When they were almost there, Misaki flinched as she felt pain. She stared at her feet and noticed she had the high heels on. Her feet were not used to them yet so they were in extreme pain but only noticed now because she had been so amazed. Usui, like he read her mind, picked her up in a bridal hold and started carrying her back to the apartment.

"U-Usui, Wha-what are you doing?! She said surprised from his action.

"You're in pain from the shoes" he said nonchalantly. He then smirked, "I thought I would help my girlfriend out when she's in trouble, so here I am" he said in teasing voice.

She could have argued with him for ages but she was enjoying her time and she honestly didn't really care. She thought she would take the situation as an opportunity and hugged him as he carried her to the apartment. There weren't many people around because it was extremely cold and they were away from the shopping centres. She was so warm against his chest and wanted to stay there forever. Her stomach growled again making her blush a scarlet red. He chuckled fastened up his pace. He got to the apartment within a few minutes and laid her on the couch. She was kind of disappointed and so was he but she was starving and he wanted her to eat his food.

"I'll be right back" he said as he left for the kitchen but stopped before he went in and turned back to her with a smirk on his face. "Don't get too lonely while I'm gone" he said to tease her. She fumed and crossed her arms with an angry but slightly spoiled looking pout. He laughed and went in the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later with a tray. It contained one plate of Omrice and One other plate with a cooling top on it to keep it cold.

"Are you sure it really needs that on top of it? It's already freaking cold already in the room". She said to Usui. He smiled at her.

"You just want to see what's under" he said with a smirk.

She looked down with a guilty look on her face and looked back up at him with a pout.

"You got me" she said cutely while fidgeting. Usui thought it was cute as hell but told himself not to crave her taste that easily and put the tray down. She observed it for a second and noticed something.

"Why is there only one plate of each?" she asked curiously. He smiled at her and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"So we can feed each other" he said with a smug look.

She pushed him away with one hand, got up and punched him in the face that made him stumble and fall. He gave her a puppy dog face and she felt a little guilty. She looked down still slightly annoyed and put her hand out to help him back up. She sat back down and looked at him.

"F-Fine" she said with a cute but slightly mad tone.

He smirked and sat down next to her. He got the spoon with some Omrice on it and fed it to her. She bit the spoon in a cute manner, nibbling on the spoon as she ate. She thought the Omrice tasted like a dream and sensed a different taste than usual. It must have been influenced by another country she thought... He fed her half while she fed him the other half. He then opened the refrigerated dish to show a beautiful blue crescent moon cake that had some sort of custard in the middle between two layers. It was extremely beautiful and he got a dessert fork and got some to feed to Misaki. She ate it in the same cute manner she had before. When she tasted it there were so many flavours. It tasted like a delightful sponge cake with an enchanting Apple custard cream in the middle. It was like nothing she had ever tasted and loved every bite. She got half and fed Usui half like with the Omrice. She was full and her stomach was happy with her.

"That was delicious Usui, I wish I could eat food like that every day of my life" she said with an excited and happy tone. He smiled, satisfied with her answer and thought he would tease her a little.

"You want to eat my food every day of your life?" he asked in a smug tone.

She blushed and fumed a little with a cute pout.

"I said food _like _yours, not yours in particular. Baka Usui"

He made himself look sad and said "Ayuzawa doesn't like my food?"

She replied quickly thinking that he was serious like an idiot

"I would eat yours every day if I could too Usui." She said this before realising and blushed.

He looked up smiling, looking happy with himself.

"Really? Ayuzawa likes my food _that _much?" She was about to retaliate but was interrupted with the clashing of his lips with hers. Surprised, she had wide eyes, but then settled into it and kissing back. The kiss got deeper and deeper until he pushed his tongue through into her mouth and explored it. She was slightly surprised at this but it wasn't the first time he had kissed her like that and didn't mind it...at all. When she ran out of breath she pulled away wondering how the hell he held his breath for that long.

"Of course, he's an alien' she muttered to herself. He smiled and leaned toward her. She expected another kiss but he stopped inches away from her lips and said something quietly.

"How about presents?" he said with gentle monotone.

* * *

**Can you guess what they got each other? Wanna guess?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon!**

**MisakiXUsui**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Misaki and Usui resume their date and you find out what they got each other. **

**I really hope you like it and Please Review! ENJOY!**

**MisakiXUsui**

* * *

Misaki had forgotten all about it and reached for her bag. He stopped her and whispered in her ear.

"Me first" he said as he got up and walked to another room. He came back with an elegant bag with a green tea colour style on it. He gave it to her and she held it observing the bag. When she looked into the bag there were white flower petals covering a small item. When she reached in and grabbed the item, she found it was a beautiful, gem covered hair clip. It had a ruby covered red carnation as the main piece (red carnation represents: Deep romantic love, passion, "My heart aches for you")

She stared at the simple but elegant item and admired it. She looked at Usui and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Usui! It's so beautiful!" He smiled at her response and now wanted his present. She then looked down at the present she had gotten for him. She looked back up at Usui and looked Guilty.

"My present good compared to this" she said with a sad tone. He smiled and went close to her to whisper in her ear.

"If you don't give me the gift, I'll bite you" he said with his normal teasing voice. Her whole face blushed at his words and gave him the bag that held his gift. He opened it to find a simple metal bordered frame without a picture. She then got out her camera and gave it to him.

"I thought we'd take a picture together and put it in the frame" She said shyly and cutely while blushing.

He smiled as she took off her jacket getting ready to take a picture. Little did she know, he loved the present. She sat next to him as he set a timer on the camera and put it in the right position. He then sat back down and got ready. He then suddenly took hold of Misaki, placed her on top of his lap, put his arms around her waist, turned her head toward his and kissed her. The camera clicked when Misaki had just settled into the kiss so her eyes were closed as well. The picture came out of the camera and he placed it into the frame.

"Perfect fit" he said turning his head from the frame back to her.

She had her face down and was blushing. As he took hold of her chin to lift her head up she kissed him to his surprise. It was a light, quick one. She whispered something in his ear.

"That's to make up for the rest of the present" she said in a hushed, cute voice. She had felt bad for such a si,ple, cheap present but thought he might appreciate it.

He blushed a small shade of pink but hid it before she could see. He whispered back.

"It was a magnificent present" he said as he lightly bit her ear.

She pushed him back in shock and punched his arm with extreme force.

"You Perverted Outer-space Alien!" she shouted loudly before pulling him up off the couch and round kicked him.

Just as he got his balance back she gently put her hands on his chest and scrunched his shirt in her hands. She moved into his chest as much as she could to make him hug back which he did. He breathed in her scent, savoring the sweet apple aroma of his girlfriend.

After about ten minutes staying that way, they detached and sat on the couch again. It was already 10:15pm and she thought it was about time to go. Before she was going to tell him she looked at the huge window and found that it was snowing, badly. A snowstorm. She sighed to herself.

"I'm not sure if we should walk back to your house in that snow, it looks pretty aggressive." He wasn't teasing though, he had a serious face and tone. Just as he said that her phone began to ring. She opened it and answered to hear her mother's voice.

"Misaki, I don't want you in that snow, not walking or driving. It's too dangerous either way. Perfect timing as always she thought to herself. "Hand the phone to that Takumi boy please Misaki." She reluctantly handed him the phone.

"Okay. Sure. Got It. Good Night to you too." He said into the phone before he hung up.

"What did she say?"

"She said that you had to stay here until the snow stops." He said smugly. She sat there open mouthed.

"What else did she say?" as she snapped out of her disbelief.

"That I can't do anything to you" he said with a smile, but he was actually been serious.

She punched his arm.

"L-like I would let anything happen you Perverted Alien" She said defensively.

He smiled and suddenly pinned her down on the couch.

"Oh really" he said in a curious tease tone

He leaned down and kissed her eagerly. She wanted to stop him but she was so weak when he kissed, or even touched her. Instead she closed her eyes and let him kiss her. He kissed her so deeply without her doing anything. He then unzipped the dress to test her more but she still didn't do anything to resist. He then pulled away from the kiss.

"See, you did nothing" he said, back to his joking tone.

"Y-You Perverted Alien!" she shouted in frustration and anger because she had been proved wrong.

He smiled and got off her, then pulled her up as well as zipping the dress back up. She flicked his head a strong force with her finger before she snuggled next to him, hugging his arm. He felt she was cold and reached for her jacket. He got it and laid it on top of her. He grabbed hold of her waist, pulled her between his legs, and wrapped his arms around her waist to her stomach, keeping her warm. He adjusted the jacket again so it was covering her properly and she relaxed.

"Baka Usui" she said quietly as she rested her head against his chest. He smiled at her and held her tighter. She fell asleep within a few minutes in Usui's arms.

* * *

A few hours later she woke up and looked outside. It was still snowing but not as aggressively realising it was possible to walk or get a ride home. She then glanced at the sleeping Usui above her, holding her waist tightly. She was so warm in his embrace. She looked back outside and smiled.

"It can't hurt" she quietly said to herself and slipped back into the world of slumber, snuggling closer to Usui.

* * *

**Misaki is finally learning to love her boyfriend properly eh? I just had to put the cliche snowstorm twist in there because I wanted to write more. (plus, her sleeping in Usui's arms is one of my favourite things! XD)**

**I've been planning more stories and also ones for different anime. I love writing fluff so my stories will probably stay fluffy. **

**Please review and the next chapter will be out soon!**

**MisakiXUsui**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter where Misaki and Usui wake up on Christmas day.**

**I love these two. They are the best couple (Sadism and Masochism always go together XD)**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**MisakiXUsui**

* * *

She woke up at around 5am and found Usui watching her sleep.

"U-Usui!" She loudly said in surprise.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he said as he kissed her hair.

She blushed.

"Y-You Perverted Alien!" she shouted. _Making her blush so early in the morning, what the hell was he doing? jeez..._

He held her waist tighter and hugged her. He had his beautiful girlfriend he loved so much in his arms and wanted all of her but he resisted the temptations his body was giving him. He had more control. She hugged his hands tight and they lay there until Misaki realised that the snow had stopped falling.

"My Phone!" she shouted as she looked at it. The light was flashing saying that she had a message. She reached for it, still staying in his arms. She opened it to see that her mum had sent her a text.

The text read "It's late so stay there for the night, Love you! (Sent at 11:53pm)"

Misaki sighed in relief and snuggled back in with Usui. He brought her closer to his chest and stayed warm like that while talking (arguing more like). They only moved when a growl came from Misaki's stomach. He laughed while she blushed and they both went to the kitchen. You wait there while I make you breakfast. She was about to nod when she thought of something and she into his eyes.

"I-I want to make b-bunny apples. I practiced cutting them with Suzuna" she said shyly while blushing. He laughed and agreed as he handed her a knife and pointed her towards the cutting boards. She cut apples while he cooked rice and grilled fish. He also did tempura chicken and vegetables. He did all of this while Misaki cut apples. She cut them well, but she was using a knife she wasn't used to so it slipped and she cut her finger. It started to bleed and she winced in pain. She turned around to Usui but he was already close to her. He took her hand and started sucking her finger.

"P-Pervert" she said quietly. Once the bleeding had stopped he then got a band aid, washed her finger in the sink and put it on. She kissed him on the cheek before he went back to cooking. She smiled to herself while she finished cutting the apple. She had practiced to cut the apples into bunny apples for _him_. She suddenly found herself blushing and urged herself to stop. When they had finished they set it out on the table and sat on the couch. They sat next to each other but Usui was not happy with that and brought her on to his lap. She was surprised but she went with it since it was cold and he was warm. They started eating and she seemed pretty happy with herself as she was able to cut the bunny apples successfully. Usui ate most of them and she ate a few. His food was also delicious. He was about to eat the last bunny apple when she took it out of his hand and ate half of it, chomping on it cutely. She then fed the rest of it to him and he was very pleased. He smiled and hugged her waist. She then rested her head on him and hugged his hands.

"How were the bunny apples?" she asked him hoping for a compliment.

He moved closer to her ear and whispered.

"You tasted better" he responded with a smirk.

She elbowed him in the chest and went back to silence.

* * *

**So there's that chapter finished. Two more chapters to go!**

**I hope you've liked the story so far! Please Review and the next chapter will come out soon!**

**MisakiXUsui**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter is here! It's Christmas day and Misaki comes back to her house. **

**Enjoy! **

**MisakiXUsui**

* * *

After a while it turned 6:50am and thought it was time to head back to her house. He, of course, walked her home while holding hands. It was cold but Misaki had her Coat and a warm hand so she felt fine. She was also wearing her new hair clip that sparkled in the sun. She loved it and wanted to wear it even though she blushed every time Usui looked at her.

When they got to her gate she kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away.

"Thanks for the gift Usui"

He walked away and she went towards her house. She let herself in just in case her mother or sister was still sleeping but they were both awake. She greeted them and went upstairs to put her stuff in her room and came back down.

"That's an extremely beautiful hairclip Misaki" said Minako as Suzuna nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks, it was Usui's gift" she said with a light pink blush. Her mother smiled at her.

"I'm going to go shower and change clothes" Misaki said as she walked toward the stairs again.

* * *

When she got out of the shower she looked in her closet to find something to wear. She couldn't find anything so she rummaged through the gifts she had gotten from the customers of maid Latte. She found a soft packet that probably held clothing and opened it. It was from a regular customer and was a beautiful white top that framed the top of her body well and had soft sleeves that hung on her arms, showing her shoulders. She put it on with some jeans and completed herself with the necklace Usui had given her in a competition a while ago and the clip. She felt nice and refreshed and went downstairs to be greeted by Sakura and Shizuko. Both of them were curious about her date and came over to spend time with her for Christmas. They put their presents under the tree sat with Misaki eagerly. Sakura asked so many questions until she was interrupted by the glimmering hair clip she saw Misaki wearing.

"Misaki! What is that clip?! She asked almost pouncing on her with excitement.

"It's very beautiful and elegant" Shizuko added staring at the hair clip.

"Oh" Misaki said touching the hair clip gently with her fingers, "It was Usui's gift" she said casually.

"That's a Red Carnation" Sakura excitedly said. "It represents deep romantic love and passion!" she said happily.

"What!?" Misaki shouted while blushing a scarlet red.

"Sakura's right" Shizuko added, "I read about flowers and their meanings."

Misaki touched the hair clip with her fingers and blushed more.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura suddenly shouted as she stared at the hair clip. Shizuko quickly quieted her down just as they heard a knock on the door. Misaki got up to answer it, escaping Sakura, and opened the door to find Shintani.

"You-kun!" she said with a surprised face, she had forgotten he was coming.

"Merry Christmas Misaki!" He put down a box of vegetables and presents to hug Misaki. He greeted everyone else, put his gifts under the tree and sat to watch TV with Suzuna. Misaki, her friends and her family had a lot of fun and she was enjoying herself, but she couldn't stop thinking of Usui. Minako was cooking the Christmas dinner when she went up to her daughter.

"I think Shintani's a little lonely with just girls around" She said to Misaki. "Why don't you invite that Takumi?"

Misaki blushed as her mother said that and was about to answer her when her phone beeped. She opened it to find a text message from Usui. She opened the message and it read, "I'll meet you at the park in 10 minutes."

"E-ehh?!" she said in surprise.

"I already invited him over" she said while smiling and walked back to the kitchen."

Misaki sighed with a small smile on her face and sent a text back. "Okay".

* * *

**I just love Misaki's mum. She's the one keeping the relationship together, I swear! XD**

**Anyway, the next chapter will come out soon. The next one is the last one of this story. **

**I've also been trying to think of more stories but nothing has come up... **

**I'll think of something! XD (maybe)**

**MisakiXUsui**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the last chapter of this story! I really hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**MisakiXUsui**

* * *

She left to go to the park when everyone else helped in the kitchen. She walked out with a red coat on and a beanie. It was lightly snowing and it was freaking cold. When she got to the park she found Usui with no jacket or coat. _Of course he didn't _she thought to herself. She walked up to him and found him smirking.

"Hey Ayuzawa, couldn't stay away from me for a day?"

"W-what!?" she answered quickly. It was true but she never said it.

"Your mum called up and said that you wanted me over" he said with a teasing tone and his usual smirk.

"D-Don't be R-ridiculous!"

He smiled at her and then hugged her. She was surprised before he whispered something in her ear.

"I couldn't either" he smiled

She put her hands on his surprisingly warm chest and grabbed his shirt. It was so warm. She loved him for his warmth and protection. He pulled away to look down at her. She looked up slowly and he kissed her. She wasn't even surprised. They had both been wanted to see and get close to each other. It was a deep and warm kiss that lasted until they ran out of breath (well, until _she_ ran out of breath) . He then held on to her hand and she tightened the hold. With their hands entwined, and both of them warm, they walked back to the house. When they came in, dinner was ready and they were both greeted with smiles (except for Shintani at Usui).

Minako had plated for everyone and was setting them on the table. There were seven plates, showing she had made one up for Usui. She gestured both of them to come to the table and sit. They all ate together and had a great time until her mother asked Misaki something.

"Why do you still have your beanie on Misaki?" she said with her head tilted in curiosity. Misaki had kept it on to hide the clip from Usui. While blushing, she took it off. He smiled because the was still wearing the clip and went back to eating. They went back to talking and eating while Misaki was there, still blushing. When they had finished eating she got up and started washing dishes, and of course, Usui came with her.

"I love that clip Ayuzawa, where'd you get it?" He asked with a smirk on his face as the teasing question made her blush. She gave him a death stare and went back to washing dishes like nothing had happened. He smiled and went to collect more plates. When everyone was ready, they went to presents. Sakura and Shizune had combined money to get Minako some fabrics and sewing materials, Suzuna some anime and postcard books, and Misaki some white ballet flats that were covered in black lace with a white bow on each shoe. Shintani had gotten all three of them a ring each. Suzuna a sapphire ring, Minako an emerald ring and Misaki a ruby ring. When they had finished with everything, they went home excluding Usui.

"Why are you still here Usui?" she sighed

"Does Ayuzawa want me to go?" he asked innocently

"Yes!" she replied quickly. He made a puppy face at her and she looked down with a red face.

"F-fine, I'll walk with you to the park." She said shyly.

He smiled with a smug face on.

She got her coat and went outside with him. They were walking normally, side by side, until Usui reached out and held her hand. He found that she was extremely cold due to the snowing winter night. He then let go of her hand to her surprise and then put one arm around her so she could get warmer. She didn't mind since she was freezing cold and snuggled close to him. When they got to the Park he kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye Ayuzawa" he said as he turned around to leave.

When he was walking, he felt a light tug on his shirt. When he turned around, her lips clashed onto his and she kissed him deeply. He was surprised with wide eyes but he calmed down and kissed back. He breathed in her apple scent and craved more but held himself back. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so she was warm. When she ran out of breath she pulled away and moved her hands on his chest. She looked up into his eyes with a blush on her face.

"M-merry Christmas T-Takumi" she said with a cute and shy tone. Because of her nervousness, she gripped his shirt in her hands and stood there. He looked at her with surprise but calmed down in a smile. He hugged her around the top of her arms and whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas Misaki" he said gently. The mention of her first name made her blush to her roots and they stood there until she knew she had to go back. They went in opposite directions as Misaki still had a light blush and Usui muttered something to himself.

"Sly as always" he said as he looked up to the snowing sky.

* * *

**So there it is! That was the last chapter of this story. I had a bit of fun writing this and I hope you liked reading it. Please Review and I'll post new stories (When I've thought of them). Bye!**

**MisakiXUsui**


End file.
